


Align the Stars

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you never know what you have til it gone. Sometimes you receive wisdom from the last person you could've expected. Crow and Aion both learn a lesson they won't forget after the guitarist disappears yet again for reasons none of the bandmates would ever believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Align the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for Show by Rock!! and probably not my last because Crow/Aion is a terrible curse on me after episode 8. safe to say i may have gone a little off kilter on personality but considering all of ShinganCrimsonZ are nerds 24/7...i have no rebuttal.
> 
> hope you like for what little this sections has. [excuse grammatical errors. Word just died on me and now i need to renew my subscription...]

The crowd roared with happy myumons as ShinganCrimsonZ had finished yet another musical set on the grand stage in all of Midi City that was BooDooKan. Crow gleaned with pride as he raised his hands high to the crowd. "You have all been a wonderful audience, cattle!" he called in his usual grandeur, making the girls go wild at the proclamation to the normally derogatory comment that has been his usual placeholder to his fans. They didn't mind by this point now that he was big, why start now? He grinned once more before he stepped off the stage to head backstage with his band mates. "Ah! Such a great show! And the fact with finally got the recognition we deserve to play at BooDooKan just sweetens the deal!" Crow said, his faithful guitar, Red Tomahawk, hanging from his shoulder. "Didn't Maple say we have some special privileges handed out in a radio contest not to long ago hence--" Yaiba began before he was interrupted.

"Backstage passes, baby~" Crow said gleefully as they stopped at the door to their dressing room. Aion grunted as he continued on his way. "The regal Black Monster has no need to make his presence known to the like of such simple mortals. So I shall be excusing myself from these...festivities..." he mumbled, standing about in his usual pose. Crow growled as he ran after him, grabbing the back of his coat. "You ass! This is is a big moment for us! You can't just walk out!" he snapped. Aion turned back to him, the most withering glare to make even Crow step back, on his face.

"If a god doesn't wish to be present, who are you to force him lest you want to rain the greatest of misfortunes to your person, rodent." he hissed. "Have your fun but leave me wisely out of it." With that, Aion pulled his coat from the weak grip of Crow's and left. No one said a word til Maple's voice snapped them out of it as he announced the winners of the backstage passes to see the band would be in soon.

"What was that all about...?" Crow murmured to himself.

0

The city was bright with its illuminated lighting from billboards, florescent signs and wide screens promoting a band or two, the biggest right now being ShinganCrimsonZ as it topped the charts over the ever popular Trichronika. Despite such, Aion didn't care for it as he wandered down the street, eventually reaching where he wanted to be. It was a little hole in the wall bar, not promoting itself like other places which made it the perfect spot to be to drown himself in some mixed drinks. With their new-found popularity, bringing in money to do so much renovations to their old place, the appeal of fans cheering for him had made Crow's head inflate to new heights that even surpassed Aion's typical power play as the single revered god of the band. But this isn't what bothered the normally stoic lion. The barkeep looked up before smiling a bit. "Aion, how good to see you again. Another drink after another big concert?" he spoke as he began to prepare the drink in question.

"Yes...nothing new here." he spoke having, for once of very few times in his life, not pose as he spoke. The barkeep nodded, setting the drink before him. "So...did you tell him?" The responding grunt answered for him and he sighed. Since the first time the lion had stumbled into the bar, after their first concert in BooDooKan, a few drinks has loosened the lips enough for Aion to pour out his deepest secrets. One of which he never told to his band mates, especially not to Crow. 

He couldn't imagine himself to be able to look the rodent in the face if he ever spilled how much he loved him.

But the barkeep didn't make fun or chastise him. Instead, he tried to give as much silent support to the guitarist as he could. But nothing seemed to work as the lion refused. He couldn't top Crow's enamored pride with the fact that he had plenty of fans. He just couldn't challenge it so instead, he left the band early to drink himself to a decent buzz before he was driven home by taxi. They never knew where he went so it was good for him. Things were quiet before the barkeep spoke up again.

"Why won't you tell him, Aion?"

Red eyes glanced to him. "Because he won't care. I'm sure he doesn't even swing that way. It would be an exercise in futility for a god such as I to content with his so called...cattle." he mumbled as he finished his drink and was easily handed another. He sipped at it quietly before setting the glass down and reached over to open the coffin like guitar case to pull out the Holy Ark.

"All he sees me as is his songwriter, I'll never be nothing more than that." he mumbled as he strummed a riff. Wolf ears canted back in mirth, he chuckled. "I'm sure the right one is out there for you, even if it isn't the one you're looking for." Aion nodded as he began to play whatever came to the top of his head, something different from what the band played normally to which made it easy on him to not be found out.

0

Crow laughed in a raucous manner as he talked with the four girls that have won the passes to see the band. One had mentioned on the missing guitarist but Crow only commented 'He was having a godly hissy fit and left early. But don't worry about him for you got me around!' Putting out the cigarette he had lit but didn't really take many puffs of, Yaiba looked to Rom. "Think someone should go out to look for Aion? Just to make sure he isn't having another episode like before..." Rom hummed thoughtfully. Normally when Aion would disappear, Crow would be worried about him and wonder what he was possibly up to. But now, with fame and fans at his fingertips, all presence to worry for Aion seemed like a distant memory. "Yeah. I'll go look for him. Keep him entertained." Yaiba nodded as he watched the built leopard leave the room and turned back to watch Crow. They were here for another hour and already the fame looked to be too much even for him if he had to deal with squealing girls, or in certain instances, the excited snorts of the pig myumon females that couldn't get enough of Crow.

When Rom stepped out from the concert hall, he glanced around. While he agreed to look for Aion, he was once again stumped to think of where the lion would be. He could check the record stores for any sign of him like before when Unicorn Virtual Records were a nuisance of a problem with their Dark Monsters but things were normal now and he was sure finding Aion brooding on the top of a building is the last thing he needed to think about.

"Guess it's looking through record stores again." he mumbled to himself as he ran off. Around the same time, Trichronika consisting of the twins and their esteemed vocalist, Shuuzo, were taking a bit of a leisure walk through the city. People recognized them and few came over to ask for autographs which the trio were happy to give out when Shuuzo held a hand up. Riku and Kai stopped when he did. "What's up, Shuuzo-kun?" Riku asked. "Hear that?" he murmured, fox ears twitching. The other two listened in just as close before Kai picked up the sound as well. "Sounds like a guitar riff." he commented. Shuu nodded before they continued on their way, eventually coming up to the hole in a wall bar where the music was coming up fully. "This...sounds familiar..." Kai murmured as Shuu pushed opened the door and the barkeep looked up. "Didn't think I'd get any other visitors. Welcome." he greeted but the three pairs of eyes were trained on the guitarist of ShinganCrimsonZ playing yet another guitar riff, face flush a supple red from his slight buzz but it didn't in the slightest ruin the riffs he was slamming out in the empty bar.

"Aion? Is that you? What's a big name guitarist doing so down in the dumps here?" Shuu questioned. Aion glanced up and his eyes narrowed. "I should be asking you the same." he murmured from behind his hand. Shuu laughed, waving a hand as he walked over to the bar followed by the twins and they sat down. "Well I can't ignore a good riff and something seemed familiar about it so here we are finding you. I'm surprised. Aren't you supposed to be with your band and celebrating another great concert? And if I remember right, this is also the day for your contest winners to drop by. I thought you wouldn't mind seeing them." Aion huffed as he settled the guitar at his side and took the glass waiting on the bar top. "The rodent finds more charm in attending such a rowdy bunch than I." Shuu laughed before looking to the barkeep and asked for a drink and juice for the twins. "The fans are a delight, true to being quite the riots when they see their favorite band in person but still a delight. It's charming how devoted they can be to one person." he said, taking a sip of the wine as soon as it was placed down.

"But it seems your riffs pose a different story."

Aion growled, hating how easily the fox read him and took another swig of his drink. Shuu hummed as he sipped his wine. "Need an ear or two to listen? I promise I won't laugh or make fun. We may be rivals on stage but I can keep a good secret." Shuu spoke as he watched him. The barkeep watched them as well, knowing well no matter how popular the fox was, he would gladly toss him out on his ass if Aion asked for it. Aion glowered at the fox, the mild buzz getting the best of him before he sighed.

"Fine, you can hear my godly words but if you utter even a peep, have mercy on your soul."

Shuu waved a hand and nodded. "Go on then." he confirmed. With yet another swig of his drink, Aion looked into the amber liquid. "I, the almighty dark sun god, has fallen in love with his idiot rodent of a vocalist." he muttered and Shuu clapped. "Is that all?! Then why don't you tell him?" Aion glanced to him as if he were stupid. "Do you think I haven't tried? You of all the pathetic peons that rest in this bright city knows the glamour and glitz of the high life, him included. Stupid rodent could never pull himself away from a fan. He wouldn't give a god the time of day as he should." he murmured. Shuu hummed thoughtfully as Aion took another drink. "Must be hard to love someone knowing full well they won't love you back." Shuu whispered as he looked into his own glass.

"Shuuzo-kun..." Kai whispered.

"But! That's all behind you! If your vocalist can't see something good that's right in front of him and plays the guitar so well then is obvious he's missing out!" he said cheerfully before downing his drink. "Now, finish that up. Your cheeks are as red as your eyes and it would be a terrible disservice to leave you to get back home alone." Shuu spoke as he stood from the bar stool, the twins following his lead. "Come now. You can rest up and sober up at my complex." Aion grunted as he went to move, stepping off the stool but Shuu could easily see the taller body tilt slightly. "Oh dear....Kai, Riku~" he called and the twins went into immediate action, standing to either side of Aion and rested an arm around their shoulders to keep him straightened. Shuu nodded before moving to grab Holy Ark.

"No one is allow to touch Holy Ark! The power it conceals can only be managed by a god's hand." Aion barked. "Well we can't leave it here. Please give me the permission oh great god." Aion grunted before giving a nod and Shuu clapped yet again before picking up the guitar with care, placing it back into its case before swinging the should strap over his shoulder. "Ok! Let's get him to a warm bed and a waste basket!" he said, pulling out some sound dollars to set on the counter. "To cover his tab and ours." The barkeep nodded as he took the money and watched as the group left out. "I wish you luck, Aion." he murmured before taking the glasses to clean. Once outside, the cool air sobered Aion a little but allowed himself to be guided along by the twins as Shuu took the lead. Said vocalist hummed a merry little tune as he walked along while Rom on another street looked around after coming out from another record store. "Come on, Aion....where are you..." he mumbled as he glanced down an alleyway but seeing nothing, he cursed as he ran off once more, just missing the tail end of Aion's coat followed by the plush tails of the twins. 

0

On the highest floor with the best view, Shuu opened the door to his residence and allowed the twins in first to get Aion settled. "Set him on my bed. He'll be alright there. Don't forget the basket."

"Yes, Shuuzo-kun." They both chimed as they led the tall lion into the master bedroom. Shuu smiled before setting Holy Ark's case on the couch before heading into the kitchen to get a damp rag and some water. In the bedroom, the two helped Aion from his coat, Kai moving to put it over the chair while Riku helped him into bed and removed his shoes. Shuu walked in and smiled. "Good job, boys." he complimented as he walked over to set the glass in the side table and placed that at on his forehead. "Rest up and once you're feeling better, we'll get you home." Aion gave a slight nod. Shuu nodded as Riku brought in a waste basket and a towel to save the carpet floor from any missed drops if he threw up. Shuu nodded before ushering the twins off to bed while he went to sit in the living room since he was being the gentlemanly sort to offer his bed to the lion instead of making him sleep on the couch.

0

When Rom returned back to BooDooKan, everyone waited outside for him, Crow's heel tapping irritably as the late leopard finally arrived. "Where were you Rom?! You missed out on all the fun!" he snapped. "If you had the single thought to look around you, Aion never came back so I went to look for him...but I didn't find him." 

"What...what do you mean you can't find him?!" Crow barked as he glared at the other. "So now you care! You were so distracted with the girls, I'm sure he was the last thing on your mind!" Crow was about to bite back but instead turned his back to Rom. He was ready to run off himself when Maple came rolling up in the van. "You party animals ready to go?" he questioned. "But...Aion..." Crow whispered. "You all need rest. Can't search while sleep deprived. I'm sure he's fine." Maple said before ducking his head back into the van with a soft mutter of 'At least I hope he is...' to himself. Rom sighed as he opened the door and stepped inside, Yaiba following close behind. Crow looked back, as if waiting for Aion to suddenly appear from somewhere but when Maple knocked on the outer door, he looked down and stepped inside, closing the door behind him before they pulled off. _'Aion...where are you...'_ Crow thought silently as he kept his head low the entire ride back to the studio.

0

Aside from waking up in the middle of the night to vomit in the conveniently placed basket beside the bed, Aion slept through the night, the sunlight shining into the large window being the thing to rouse him. That is until the light was cut off and a lamp turned on in its stead. "Wakey wakey, Aion. How are you feeling?" Shuu asked as he stepped back from the bedside. The lion groaned as he went to sit up, hand over his face in one part posing and one part getting rid of the nauseous feeling prior to waking. "This god...could feel a little better..." he mumbled before realizing who spoke and turned his gaze to Shuu. "Wait...why are you here?" Shuu laughed a little. "I live here. I brought you home after conveniently finding you at a bar drinking your sorrows of a forlorn love away. These ears aren't just for show." Shuu said, pointing to his fox ears. Aion huffed, leaning back against the plush pillows on the bed. "Why did you help me? I don't bless anyone with favor for helping a god." he murmured and Shuu laughed. 

"Pardon." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed before looking into his eyes. "I helped you cause in you, I see myself. You may not get it cause Rom may not have told you anything of why were so familiar with each other or anything of his previous band affiliation but let's just say he and I had a close knit relationship before. We were together too...then dreams that seemed so similar began to tear us apart and soon, he was lost to me." he murmured. Aion listened silently as the usually glamorous fox poured out his feelings. "So don't let what happen to me, happen to you. Even if it all gets shot down, you can at least admit to the fact that you tried and the feeling will get off you chest. Heck, if all else fails at finding someone in your band, you can always fall back on me~" Shuu replied charmingly and Aion's hair bristled at the idea. 

"I highly doubt it. The dark sun god could never attune to the light of a fire such as yourself."

This made Shuu laugh again before the fox hopped up from the bed. "How's waffles sound?" he said as he began to head to the door. Aion shrugged before giving a nod and Shuu returned the nod before calling on Riku to begin breakfast. Aion sighed before looking down to the blue comforter and decided now was never and to get some sort of speech prepared the moment he walked into the studio later to the concern of his band mates if Crow doesn't begin with yelling at him for being out all night.

0

When they all woke the next morning, Crow was the first to burst from his room and run full tilt to Aion's, slamming a fist on the door and called out to see if the lion was in there. But he got no response. "Stupid lion...I know you're in there! You can't sleep all morning! You have some explaining of why you were out all night to me!" he yelled as he started kicking the door. But his tirade didn't last long as Rom came out and slammed a fist over his head. "You'll wake up the whole building." he muttered as he went to test the knob. Seeing it was unlocked, he opened the door to the dark room and stepped inside. Flicking the light on, nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary sans the fact there was no Aion in the bed. 

"He's...not here..." Crow whispered as he looked inside from behind Rom. "He never appeared last night. I was up doing inventory all night and he never came in." Angelica spoke from behind them, making both jump. "Then...where could he have gone..." Rom murmured as Crow turned away from them and walked off. The two watched before Angelica turned to Rom for an explanation. "I don't even know. He has his tiffs with Aion but never was he so depressed of him going missing like this. Not even after the dark monster incident cause we got him back that time." He murmured. Angelica nodded before telling him she'll have breakfast ready soon then send everyone out to look for Aion.

Back at the Trichronika complex, the band plus a lion ate in silence, a few worded conversations here and there about tuning instruments and what the next song for their next concern would be between the twins. Shuu watched Aion in silence as he ate before finishing up the last bite of his waffles and drank up his orange juice. "I'm going to get a shower then we can head out. We'll take the executive helicopter to get you back to your place." he said as he walked off and he gave a nod. The twins finished up and Kai began to collect the dishes to take to the sink to wash. After he finished the relieving cup of coffee, Aion glanced up to see Riku staring at him. "...What?"

"Um...I know it's weird to be asked this from a rival band...but can you play one of your composed pieces? Not an entire thing but a little snippet?" Riku questioned softly and Aion arched a brow while Kai turned to see what his younger brother was up to. "Why do you wish to hear the song of the dark god? I'm not one to easily perform for someone that isn't the outcry of the fans before me on stage." Riku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, when you opened for us at Shibu Valley, it made me curious. And after today, I don't think I'd get the chance to hear something just from you if I asked when your band mates are around so I guess I'd try it now." Aion watched him silently and when Riku was about to apologize for the sudden request and making him uncomfortable, he stood and moved to his guitar case. "Be lucky that you are owed a great favor from I as you had helped me when I was at a low I shouldn't have shown." he spoke as he opened the coffin case and pulled out the Holy Ark. Riku clapped as he stood from his seat to run over and sat before him. Kai shrugged before following, sitting beside his brother as Aion tuned the guitar a little before strumming a long riff. He let out a breath at the sound before he began to play. The twins listened eagerly as he played, the three present missing Shuuzo as he stepped back out and he chuckled.

_'Shingan's lead just doesn't know what he's missing out on...hmm...'_

And thus, the singer of Trichronika got himself an idea but kept to himself as he brought out his cell to call upon his executive helicopter to come get them. Aion continued to play before ending with a final pluck of a string and looked down to see Riku clapping earnestly, Kai nodding in approval. "That was great, Aion! You really do know your music!" Riku complimented. Aion hummed as he set Holy Ark on his lap. "I make the songs that are emphasized by the crimson lyrics brought out by our vocalist. If I can't do that then we can't shine on the stage." he murmured. "Well I do hope he appreciates what you do cause if not, the it could lead to a terrible tragedy." Shuu spoke as he walked up behind him. "Now get your stuff on. My copter will be here in oh...five minutes." Aion grunted as he stood and went to put Holy Ark away before moving back to Shuuzo's room to fetch his coat and shoes. While he was gone did Shuuzo walk over to the twins as they stood.

"I have a plan." he said, placing a hand on each shoulder.

0

The two bands sat in the bar eating, well all aside from Crow who was just pushing his eggs across the plate, hardly taking a sip of milk either. Yaiba watched him before glancing over to Rom who only shrugged. "We'll just have to try again today. We have nothing booked and neither does Plasmagica. We can all go out again and try to see if we can find Aion. He's tough so I'm positive he's fine." Rom spoke, taking another bite of his omelet. "Still, I wonder what made him run off in the first place." ChuChu murmured. "Maybe he just needed to cool off from the concert, pyuru." Moa suggested as she peeked her head around Cyan while Retoree gave a slight nod. "But if that were the case, then he would've returned beforehand but he was out all night." Rom said. "Besides, it isn't as if he was trying to leave the band without confronting us, hence--" Yaiba started.

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING JOKE ABOUT THAT!"** Crow snapped as he leapt from his chair. "He is not leaving the band! I said it to him once how much we need him and I'll be damned if he thinks he can sneak off in the middle of the night!" he growled, glaring at Rom before stomping to the door. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now! You can join me or not! I'm not going to stop here!" he said, throwing open the door only to cover his face when a gust of wind assaulted him head on. The girls squealed from the wind as the guys covered their own faces before Rom shot his head up when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Oi!!!!" Shuuzo called from outside, waving as the helicopter landed in front of the agency. Rom, followed by Yaiba, shot over to the door. "Why are you here!?" Rom snapped, glaring at the fox who hopped out along with Kai and Riku. "Well I'm sure you're looking for a specific member of your band again. You seem to always misplace him." he spoke with a shrug of his shoulder and Crow stomped a foot angrily. "We do NOT misplace him! He ran off and didn't contact us! Now why the fuck are you here?! We don't have time for you to play games!" Crow snapped. "Well as I said, you misplaced him and I, in all my ever amiable generosity, came across him." he said, stepping to the side as Riku held a hand out and Aion took it, stepping out of the helicopter.

"Aion!" They called, or rather Crow screamed as he darted forward. "Get your hands offa him!" Aion looked up quizzically as he took his hand from Riku. "Enough of your screeching, rodent." he murmured as he stepped forward. "Where were you?! Don't tell me you were with _THEM_ all night?!" Crow snapped. "And if I were? I distinctly remember you were focused on your cattle to not worry about where I was." Aion stated. Crow gritted his teeth as Shuuzo grinned. "You shouldn't take your songwriter for granted, you know." he murmured as he turned away from them. "If you're not careful...they might slip away from you to be somewhere they feel better appreciated." he added as Rom stomped forward. "Don't joke about stuff like that, Shuu..." he growled. "I'm not. Just stating a fact. After all, I know that feeling well enough." he spoke, glancing to him before stepping into the helicopter with the twins. "Now play nice!" he said before sliding the door shut and the helicopter took off after. Crow glared at the leaving craft before looking to Aion.

"Why were you with them, stupid lion? You had everyone worried..." he murmured. "It was only a hand of gratitude that they offered to me when I couldn't get back on my own. Nothing more to it for a dark god such as I wouldn't lower myself to join their band if that's what you're thinking." he spoke. "But you didn't call or say anything! How do you think I am supposed to feel when no one knows where you went?! I kept up appearances for those girls cause I didn't know where you were!" Crow snapped and everything went silent as Aion's eyes widened as Crow looked down. "We fight and make fun...but you still a part of this band....you make my lyrics soar and I can't do that without you. You know that..." he whispered. "So...so you really did miss me when I left...?" Aion questioned softly.

Rom and Yaiba looked to each other as Cyan and the other gathered behind them. "Of course I did! And...and...and I really like you, ok?!" Aion could feel his hair fluff up in surprise before raising a hand to chuckle. Crow glared at him until he began to speak. "To think that I, a dark god, had lament that I would never see your eye in a loving light towards my own shadowed heart. To think that I would gain your favor in such a way that I had only dreamed for your head was inflated so with the calls of your precious cattle."

"Hey!"

"So then...will you accept me as your own? Will you show me that you mean the words you speak of liking me?" he spoke, holding a hand out to him. Crow looked to his hand and then up to the gaze that shined with a bit of hope that was cleverly hidden behind narrowed eyes. "Fine. But on one condition." Crow said as he took his hand and Aion arched a brow in question. "Don't you **EVER** run off to hang out with that flowery fox. Got it?" he grumbled and Aion smirked. "Deal." Rom grinned as he ran over with Yaiba, the taller leopard enveloping the two in his arms and lifted. "Seriously, don't worry us like that again, Aion! And really...don't hang out with Shuu. I don't want him digging his claws into you."

"I already told him his manner of charm conflicts with my dark nature. You have nothing to fear."

"Where do you even go? You could at least tell us that much."

Aion shook his head, knowing full well Crow was looking at him for an explanation as well. "That's a story for another time. Right now, the place in question served it's purpose and I have no need to return. This dark sun god finally achieved a worshipper after so long of looking down from his perch."

"Hey! I'm no damn worshipper to you!" Crow barked although a small smile spread across his face while Rom only laughed at the admission, offering to buy ramen for them in celebration of Aion's return and their new-found relationship. He extended the offer to the girls of Plasmagica and while they all talked, they never noted how Crow's tail decided to secretly curl around Aion's as the leopard finally set them down from his gripping hold of a hug.


End file.
